Bad Company
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: My mother sighed wistfully, and drew Nagihiko into a loving embrace. "You'll have beautiful children!" I looked at her, horrified. "Mother!"


**Title:** Bad Company

**Prompt:** Nagi and Rima somehow ending up handcuffed to one another.

**Pairing:** Nagi x Rima

**Summary:** My mother sighed wistfully, and drew Nagihiko into a loving embrace. "You'll have beautiful children." I looked at her, horrified. "Mother!"

* * *

It is the job (one of them, anyway) of the student council members to encourage the dreams of their fellow students. Today, I was assigned to the freshman. Oh sure, talking to them is easy. It's because I'm so short and "cute" that they feel at ease around me.

Er… well, the girls do, at least. I can't say as much for the boys.

Despite towering over me, they find my presence incredibly intimidating. I can't say I really blame them though. I _am_ rather hard to impress, and no, that is not me being conceited.

So today, I ventured from freshman class to freshman class, holding group discussions about dreams and achievements and such. It was a rather agreeable time, until Nagihiko decided to finally show up.

He entered into the classroom, drawing all of the attention away from the current speaker (a scrawny boy, ranting about how he would someday become the world's greatest magician. Yeah, okay). I rolled my eyes when he shrugged, quite unapologetically I might add, and said "Sorry for being so late. It seems that my _partner_ was rather eager to speak with everyone, with or without me."

I could feel the scowl falling ino place on my lips as I glared at him.

"Mashiro-sempai, what's wrong? You have a funny look on your face." The freshman girl to my right spoke. I closed my eyes and counted to seven (why seven? I don't know. Why not?) so as to regain my composure. When I opened them again, Nagihiko had donned a seat right in front of me. Of course he would do that. He knows how much I hate looking at him, that buffoon.

I smiled sweetly to not let on how I really felt, and nodded at the speaker. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Hirobi-san. You were saying?"

Hirobi Naota was, as I said, a very scrawny freshman boy. He had brown hair that was styled with a bowl cut, thick rimmed glasses, and freckles the just seemed to spread across his nose and cheeks. I don't want to sound mean, but good grief, I am grateful for not looking like that. I'm sure that if her were to part his hair to the side and get contacts he would be very decent looking, and sometimes freckles can be charming. Sometimes…

"…okay, Mashiro-sempai?"

I blinked a few times, coming out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hirobi's face fell a bit and I suddenly felt bad for getting lost in my thoughts. "My dream isn't much of a dream, is it…"

"Oh! No, Hirobi-san, don't think like that!" I really didn't feel like abruptly leaving the class with some lame excuse, just to chase after his X-egg. "Your dream is unique, and I find it quite interesting. I was just wondering how some tricks were done."

Hirobi's face brightened at the same time that the _entire_ class groaned. That really should've been my first clue.

"Oh, there are secrets! Of course, as a fellow magician, I am not allowed to tell them to you, but I wouldn't mind demonstrating!"

What?

"I've been working on this new trick for a while, and I have mastered it already!"

"What kind of trick is it?" Nagihiko asked.

Hirobi pulled something silver and shiny from his back pocket and then dangled it out in front of him for everyone to see.

"I handcuff two people together and then free them without the key!"

_That_ was my second clue. Of course, I didn't get it.

Albeit, I was a little curious as to how he would pull this feat off.

"I'll need two volunteers!" Hirobi chirped.

There was a glint in Nagihiko's eye, and I knew what he was going to do before he even stood up from his chair.

"Wai—"

"I volunteer. This seems like fun!" Nagihiko said his eyes falling on me.

Oh, that evil little—

"Mashiro-san?"

My cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment. I didn't particularly want to do it, but with so many people watching me, it would have just been wrong to decline.

"Alright. Yes. I volunteer as well." I said quietly, getting up from my seat. Hirobi _litearally_ hopped into the air and clicked his heels together with happiness.

"I promise I won't let you down!"

I went to the front of the class and stood next to Nagihiko. Together, we waited patiently, ignoring all of the frantic whispers of which was sure to be gossip before the day was over, as Hirobi buzzed around, gathering everything he needed.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Watch, and be amazed as I, Hirobi Naota, perform a feat of magic upon these two fine people!"

How. Cliché.

Hirobi held up the handcuffs. The chain was thin, but probably strong, and was about six inches long. He stopped in front of us, with his back to class. There was a smile on his face that was two miles long.

"Sir and madam, if you would please?" He said, gesturing at our arms. Nagihiko held out his arm and I did the same. It wasn't even three seconds before I felt the cold steel clamp around my wrist. It wasn't too tight, but it also wasn't too loose.

To be a bit cliché myself, it was just right.

Nagihiko was clearly enjoying himself as he held up his arm and waved at me. I swear, this guy is way too immature.

Once again, I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"And now," Hirobi said, dropping a white scarf over our chained limbs, hiding them away from the viewing audience. "Be amazed as I, Hirobi Naota, release the cuffs from these two, _without_ the key!"

He held up a small silver key, and then calmly walked over to the window, pushed it open, and tossed the key outside.

There was various doubtful mumbles that drifted across the room, and it was then that I began to panic, just a little.

"Um, Hirobi-san, is that truly necessary?" I asked him politely. He chuckled as if I had just said "I'm a little teapot, short and stout."

"Do not be alarmed if your jaws fall to the floor in awe. It is only to be expected." He said.

I'd had enough of his nonsense. "Hirobi-san, please hurry up. The final bell will ring soon."

"Oh right! Don't fret, fair Mashiro-sempai-sama. We shall be finished soon." He moved to stand behind us and then placed his hand gently over top of the scarf. "Avari Kolanyu, Todo poi ram ill so! One, two, three!"

He yanked the scarf off.

Nagihiko and I were still handcuffed, and if at all possible, the chain was shorter.

My eyebrow twitched. "Well?"

"Uh… Uh… Hold on!" Hirobi draped he scarf over our hands again.

I was rather annoyed at how calm Nagihiko seemed to be. It was as if he was unaffected by our current predicament.

"One, two, three! Avari Kolanyu, Todo poi ram ill so!" Hirobi exclaimed.

He pulled the scarf off, and I am definitely not mistaken in saying that the chain was _definitely_ shorter, by at least two inches.

"Uh oh." Hirobi said.

Before I could yell at him, the final bell rang.

School was out for the weekend.

* * *

**Disclaimer:_ I Do Not Own Shugo Chara_**

**LAS Says:**

Well. There you go. My first story for this fandom. enjoy *hearts*

RxR. NOW. I MEAN IT. D:{


End file.
